The Darcy Brothers
by Dovecot55
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy has a brother. Gerald is returning home after four years
1. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Gerald Darcy was coming home; It had been a long time since he had seemed his sister and brother. He left Pemberley four ago years. Gerald had lived traveled and toured the Middle East. He had not spoken nor written to his brother for four years, but he had written Georgiana a few times. Georgiana had let him knew William married Elizabeth, and they have a son. William had not married Ann but a Country Squire daughter.

William was the levelheaded brother, and he was the unbridled brother. He was the one getting into trouble. He was young and wanted to have some fun. After their father died, William start acting like his father. William didn't like his friends and disapproved of the way he lived his life. He had no interest in learning how to manage the estate — William the eldest inherited Pemberley. Their father purchased an estate for Gerald. He would take possession of it on his twenty-fifth birthday.

Old Mr. Darcy had requested William to teach his younger brother how to manage an estate. Gerald was to work with William at Pemberley before taking possession of his estate. William had no idea the sadness Gerald felt after losing his parents. His mother had died when Gerald was just a young boy. Gerald was spending more time in London than at Pemberley. Pemberley reminded him of his dead parents. He was spending large sums of money in London, but the Darcy in him would not let him throw away a fortune. Nor was he a heavy gambler. The life he was living was to not think of his grief.

They had started to argue regularly. The arguing became physical. Gerald knew it was time to go after the fight with his brother. He loved his brother. He needed to find peace within himself.


	2. the Darcy brothers

Chapter One

Gerald Darcy was coming home; It had been a long time since he had seemed his sister and brother. He left Pemberley four ago years. Gerald had lived traveled and toured the Middle East. He had not spoken nor written to his brother for four years, but he had written Georgiana a few times. Georgiana had let him knew William married Elizabeth, and they have a son. William had not married Ann but a Country Squire daughter.

William was the levelheaded brother, and he was the unbridled brother. He was the one getting into trouble. He was young and wanted to have some fun. After their father died, William start acting like his father. William didn't like his friends and disapproved of the way he lived his life. He had no interest in learning how to manage the estate — William the eldest inherited Pemberley. Their father purchased an estate for Gerald. He would take possession of it on his twenty-fifth birthday.

Old Mr. Darcy had requested William to teach his younger brother how to manage an estate. Gerald was to work with William at Pemberley before taking possession of his estate. William had no idea the sadness Gerald felt after losing his parents. His mother had died when Gerald was just a young boy. Gerald was spending more time in London than at Pemberley. Pemberley reminded him of his dead parents. He was spending large sums of money in London, but the Darcy in him would not let him throw away a fortune. Nor was he a heavy gambler. The life he was living was to not think of his grief.

They had started to argue regularly. The arguing became physical. Gerald knew it was time to go after the fight with his brother. He loved his brother. He needed to find peace within himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Celebrating Christmas

Lizzy and Georgiana had been preparing for the last couple of months for Christmas. The baskets had been given out to the tenants at Pemberley and the house was decorated. He has invited his family for Christmas. The Fitzwilliams would be coming. It would be good to see Richard again. He had invited his aunt Catherine. He really wishes she wouldn't come. She still resented Lizzy. He would not have married Anne if he never met Lizzy. He could never love Anne.

The house had been decorated and rooms prepared for the Christmas guests. "Honey, the house is splendid."

"Thank you, William. I wanted everything ready before our guests come."

"Darling, I have invited my Aunt Catherine. I invited her out of respect not that I want her to come."

"Lady Catherine words cannot hurt me anymore. I know you loves and wants me. I truly wish, we can all come together and be a family. I grew up in a divided house. My family is very much divided. My mother and father have nothing in common. His library is his sanctuary. That where he spend his day. I am allowed to enter because I am his favorite. Our personality and interests are similar. He adores Jane sweet personality. My mother favorite is Lydia and she accepts Kitty because Kitty follows Lydia. My mother can be just as silly as Lydia. Mary the middle child was alone. She was ignored by my father and verbally abused by my mother. She turned to religion because God loved everyone. Regardless how her family felt toward her, God loved her. Mary also read for knowledge. She plays the piano but lacks emotions. "

"Your cousin and his family is expected today."

"Yes, Richard have gotten time off for Christmas."

Sometime after lunch, the Fitzwilliams arrived at Pemberley. The Darcys greet the Fitzwilliams.

"I will show you to your rooms."

"I assume I have the same room, there is no need to go to my room." Richard goes to have a drink with William.

"Georgiana received a letter from Gerald."

"Has he written you since the four years he been gone?"

"No, I have missed him. After he graduated from Cambridge, I thought he would settle down. He continues to drink and party with his wild friends. I confronted him and the quarrel turned physical. He left, I have not heard from him since. He occasionally writes Georgiana."

"I believe he will return once he is ready to settle down. He is not a bad person. He will come home Darcy. I too must settle down one day."

"Cousin Anne is still available."

"Anne is a sweet person but she will never be able to fulfill the duties of a wife."

"What about Lady Hancock?"

"I like her a lot but I don't love her. She is a better choice than Anne."

Darcy and Richard meet the other family members in the dining room.

At the dinner table Lady Ellen praises Elizabeth decoration. "Your decoration is outstanding. The tree is decorated so beautifully."

"I had help from Georgiana and Mrs. Reynolds."

"Little William is growing to look so much like his father. It so sad, we do not get to see each other more often."

"We will be in London this spring, Aunt Ellen. Good, I will look forward to seeing you all in London." The family have a pleasant meal.

After dinner the men and ladies separated. Lady Ellen want to warn Elizabeth. "I want to warn you Elizabeth. I believe Lady Catherine plan to visit. I am praying she don't make trouble. She can be bitter."

"I am willing to forget and forgive but I will not take her abuse."

"I just want you to know that my family can see how happy you have made William and Georgiana. We think you are a wonderful wife for William and sister to Georgiana."

"Thank you Aunt Ellen."

Later that evening Georgiana performs and Lizzy sings. Richard sings and James plays the violin. The rest of the evening is spent in joyful conversation.

No one knows it but Lady Catherine and Anne is in route to Pemberley. "Mother, I would like to beg of you to be nice to Elizabeth. William loves her. She has given him a son that William loves dearly. I could never be the wife William desired."

"None sense, that harlot lured William from you."

"Why are we going, if you cannot accept Elizabeth?"

"I am going to be with my family. Elizabeth is not part of my family." "Mother please be nice."

A little after lunch, Lady Catherine arrive at Pemberley. After greeting her other family members, she turns and greets Elizabeth, "Ms. Elizabeth." William corrects his Aunt Catherine. "No Aunt Catherine, she is Mrs. Darcy."

Lady Catherine turns, with a grim on her face and greets Elizabeth as Mrs. Darcy. Georgiana steps up and shows her Aunt and cousin to their rooms.

At the dinner table, Lady Catherine talks to everyone except Elizabeth. Lady Catherine do not compliment the decoration. She tells how beautiful the decoration was when her sister Anne was mistress of Pemberley. " It's a shame the poor state my beloved sister homes has fallen to. It was so splendidly decorated at Christmas." No one response nor encourage Lady Catherine. Elizabeth ignores the insult. The guests start retiring early for bed.

Gerald is back in England and only miles from Pemberley. No one knows Gerald is coming home for Christmas. His plans are to leave the inn after breakfast, he should arrive home sometime after lunch.

William and Lizzy exchange gifts in bed before leaving their bedchambers. "I am sorry for my Aunt behavior." " I do not blame you William. I had no intentions in letting Lady Catherine spoil everyone holiday. She is miserable and tries to make everyone around her miserable."

"You are such a wonderful and caring wife. Thank you for putting up with my relatives."

"You owe me no thanks; my family will come this spring. You will have to endure my mother and two youngest sisters."

"I will make an extra effort to endure your mother and two youngest sisters. Georgiana is looking forward to seeing Mary."

"Mary is anxious to see Georgiana."

"I have missed Jane. It will be good to see her and little Charles. She has done a wonderful job with Mary. She has help Mary improve her appearance and how to act like a young lady. For the past two years, Jane has been teaching Mary how to run a home. Mother should be teaching Mary but if she not belittling Mary, she ignores Mary. Father has also taken an interest in Mary. He has helped her to expand her reading. She enjoys a wild range of books. Father also said she is developing a sense of humor."

"William, I would like to start separating Kitty from Lydia. I am thinking about inviting Kitty to Pemberley this fall. Mary had stated in her letter that Kitty has slowly starting to break away from Lydia. Lydia do not respect Kitty property. She takes things without asking and mother supports her. Lydia takes new items that Kitty has never used. She has said embarrassing things to Kitty around her friends. Kitty has started to spend time with Mary and Jane. How long she stays depends how she conducts herself and if she doesn't make Georgiana uncomfortable."

After breakfast the family members exchange gifts. Little William is the center of attention. Lady Catherine had come to make Lizzy uncomfortable but Lizzy was ignoring the glaring stares she was giving Lizzy. Most of the family had decided to have an enjoyable Christmas regardless if Catherine was there are not.

Lady Catherine was still angry with William and Elizabeth. Everyone around her was talking and enjoying themselves. She hated seeing her family accepting Elizabeth. Lady Catherine asked William had he heard from his brother. She knew there had been a dispute between the brothers before Gerald left home.

Elizabeth touches her husband arm. He takes a deep breath, he turns around to face his Aunt. "Gerald has written several times. He is still touring. I do not know when he plans to return."

Lord Fitzwilliam knows his sister is trying to get a reaction from the Darcys. If his sister did not stop, he would take her in the next room to talk with her. If she could not control herself, he would ask her to leave. "Catherine, a letter was receive from Gerald a few days ago. I am sure the boy will come home when he is ready."

No one was aware that Gerald was near Derebyshire and would be home that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Warning, I am not a writer. I do not plan to hire an editor to edit my work. My lack of skills may offend some readers. I am from the USA; I live in the state of Georgia. Read at your own risk!

Gerald had stopped to have lunch at one of the inns in Derbyshire. He was very close to home. Georgiana was just thirteen when Gerald last seems her. He wondered if his brother would be willing to forget and forgive? No one knew a lone rider was approaching Pemberley. Gerald stops his horse at the top of the hill. He was home, the place he grew from a child to a man. It was Christmas day; would they welcome him back. He sudden felt nerves.

Everyone is in the parlor when they hear Mrs. Reynolds, screech. My god, is it you? All eyes are on the door when they look up and see Gerald Darcy. There was not a sound in the room; It was Gerald. He was home. Georgiana is the first to respond; she runs up and throws her arm around her brother. "I am so glad you are home."  
"I have missed you, Georgie."

William walks up to his brother and takes his brother into a tight embrace. "I have missed you, Gerald."  
"I have missed you, William."  
"I pray you are home to stay."  
"I am home to stay." He greeted by Richard, James, his Uncle Henry, Aunt Ellen. Even Lady Catherine is glad to see Gerald and Anne slowly stands and greets him.

Everyone is so surprised to see Gerald that they have forgotten the woman standing back with a smile on her face. She is a dark-haired beauty with sparkling hazy eyes. William finally turns around to introduce his wife to his brother. "Gerald, you must meet my wife. "This is Elizabeth, my wife, and this little one sleeping in the crib is my son William."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Darcy."  
"I am your sister; please call me Elizabeth or Lizzy. My parents and sisters call me Lizzy."  
"Thank you Elizabeth, since I am your brother, please call me Gerald." "Thank you, Gerald."  
"I might be biased, but you have a handsome son. He looks very much like his father."

"Gerald, I will have Mrs. Reynolds prepare your old room, but there are several guest rooms you can stay in until your old room is ready."  
"My things are at the inn. No one was available Christmas day to bring them, so I borrowed a horse from the stables."  
"I will send a manservant to the inn for your things."

At the dinner table, Lizzy sit back and watch and listen, while Gerald told of the many places he had visited. He could see how happy Georgina and William were to have their brother home. Gerald was a few inches shorter than William, and his hair was more light brown, whereas William's hair was a darker brown. They both had bright blue eyes. Gerald had a slimmer built, but they look very much alike.

"What are your plans now that you are home?"  
"I plan to take possession of Derby Peak."  
"There are still six months on the lease. You can stay at Pemberley and work with me."  
"Thank you, William, it would prepare me when I take possession of my estate."

"Richard, when do you plan to settle down?"  
"I have not met the young woman to change my mind. Seriously, I plan to give military life up next year."  
"I have prayed for that day, Richard."  
"I know you have mother." The family enjoy a wonderful family reunion and Christmas.

After Christmas, the men enjoy hunting and winter fishing. It was apparent William was glad Gerald was home, and Gerald was happy to be back. Richard has always spent summers at Darcy's home. He was very close to the Darcys.

After New Year's, the family departed for home. Only the Darcy family was home at Pemberley. William had told Gerald how he met Elizabeth. He had also informed him why Aunt Catherine did not like Elizabeth. "Be careful; Aunt Catherine might try to pair you with Anne."  
"Anne is not fit to be a wife. She is too frail. I am twenty-six. I want someone to love me. I have no desire to find one of the brainless tart from the Ton. I have had my fun; I am ready to settle down and have a family. I want several children."  
"I once felt the same way before I met Lizzy."

William is working at his desk, and Georgiana is in the music room. Lizzy is sitting at the window in the parlor; it is too wet and cold to go out today. When Gerald walks in, he sees Lizzy at the window. "May I join you?"  
"Yes, please do."  
"I have been here over a month and have not been able to spend any time getting to know my new sister."  
"What is it you wish to know about me?"  
"Whatever is not too personal to tell. Georgiana spoke of you in her letters, and I can see how happy you have made William and Georgiana."  
"Feel free to ask me anything you wish to know."  
"Tell me about your family."

"I have four sisters; the eldest is Jane. Jane is very blond with angel-like features and blue eyes. She is the beauty of the family. She is married to Charles Bingley."  
"Yes, I remember Charles from school. He was my brother's best friend. I know Charles well."  
"My next sister Mary is two years younger than me. She is petite with thick dark hair, and She looks the most like our grandmother Bennet. Our grandmother was French. My next sister Catherine, which we call Kitty, is two years younger than Mary and has honey-blond hair. She looks the most like Jane but has a slender built, and my youngest sister is Lydia; she is a year younger than Kitty, she has auburn hair. She is nearly tall as Jane and is the youngest."

"My mother is ridiculous, and my dear husband is still learning to endure her. She will be coming to Pemberley this April. I must warn you. She will try to push off one of my younger sisters on you. I am sure it will be my youngest sister, Lydia. She is loud and very immature."

"Why not Ms. Mary, would she be next to marry?"  
"Mary is my mother least favorite. Mother was never kind to Mary nor me. We were never close to Mother. Mary likes to read, and she spends most of her time with her father reading or playing chess. I was his favorite before I married and left home. Now Mary read and discuss books with their father and play chess."  
"Georgiana has mention Ms. Mary in several of her letters. If William can endure your mother, I am sure I can too."

Gerald had come home, and he did put his whole heart into learning everything he would need to run his estate. He was not ignorant; he had grown up at Pemberley. His father and brother were the ones that fulfill the primary duties. Without the distraction of the drinking and partying, working with his brother had brought them closer. As grown men, they both could talk and laugh together. They once again had grown close.

"You have a wonderful family. You seem so happy, brother. Little William is adorable. Your wife is quite beautiful and intelligent. I can see why you chose her."

"I was a fool at first. I let Elizabeth's silly family and status influence me. I left and encouraged Charles to leave. We both were miserable without them. It was a blessing. Everything worked out. She was a gentleman daughter that all should have mattered."  
"You certainly did not need her dowry. Silly mothers, the Ton is full of silly mothers. There is nothing too underhanded for them to do to obtain a wealthy husband for their daughters."

"You will meet Mrs. Bennet next month. You might want to take the house in London until she leaves. She will no doubt, try to push her youngest daughter on you."  
"What of the middle daughter?"  
"Mary-like Lizzy is one of her least favorite. She had convinced Mary she was dull and plain. Mrs. Bennet would verbally abuse her in public. She is the smallest of the sisters. Mary dressed poorly in oversize clothing and dark colors of black and browns. She only read religious textbooks. She played the pianoforte with skill but no heart. After the youngest almost elope with Wickham. The father took charge. He encourages Mary to read a variety of texts, and he started spending time with her. She learned to play chess. The other two, he insists they read more, but it more a chore for them. He stopped the two youngest from going to balls, dances, and assemblies until they were older. Mr. Bennet punishes the girls when they misbehave in public. Since Lizzy is so far away, Jane and Mary have grown closer. Jane has helped Mary improve her dressing and confidence. She is also the one that comes to visit Georgiana. They are good friends."

"I am not looking for a wife at this moment. I will be polite to the girls. I will endure the mother. If Lizzy can endure our Aunt Catherine, I feel obligated to endure her family."

"William, you are a lucky man. You have found the happiness father spoke of to us. I often see a smile on your face. To think, we once referred to you as a stone face."  
"Four years ago, I was much younger with a lot on my shoulder. Father had been dead a year. I had a younger brother, young sister, and all of Pemberley, depending on me. There was a fear of failure. I guess I was just a little jealous of your carefree lifestyle."

"Four years ago, I was not happy. I was confused. I had money, status, friends, but I was lonely. I would give it all up to have our parents. I tried to deal with mother death. I cried for months after my mother died. You have no idea how much it hurt when our father died. Pemberley reminded me of our parents. In London, I could forget my grief. The friends were people who wanted to be with me because I was a Darcy. The Darcy name itself was a title. Women wanted me because I was a Darcy. People wanted to be my friend because I was a Darcy. I had to leave. I wanted to go somewhere; my name was unknown. I wanted to be known and accepted for who I was, not my family name. I didn't live among the wealthy, but I lived modestly.

I lived among people in trade and business. I was often in their homes. Many of these people marry for love. There is a family bond."

"I was able to put my life into perspective. I know what I wanted out of life. I wanted to be happy with a loving family. Someone I can relate to Someone I can enjoy my evening. A wife to keep my bed warm. I want several children. This June, I will move in my own home. After I settle in, I will begin to look for a wife seriously."

Gerald hears the piano playing and goes to the room to see his sister.  
"Georgianna, you have grown to a young woman. You are no longer the shy little girl I left behind."  
"I was quite shy and withdrawn before Lizzy became my friend. I was very lonely; I almost fell prey to Wickham. William and Richard saved me."  
"Yes, William told me. You were very young. He took advantage of you. I now have three sisters that is also my friend, Lizzy, Jane, and Mary."  
"What about Lizzy's other two sisters?  
"Mary wrote to say Kitty behavior is improving, but Lydia is sillier than before. She has this notion you are going to see her and want her to be your bride."  
"I never seem the girl."  
"Lydia needs no encouragement. She is the same one that almost eloped with Wickham. You will have to be careful around Lydia."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5, The Bennets

Mrs. Bennet was glad to have two daughters married to wealthy men.  
She would often brag to her friends and neighbors. "My other daughters will also marry very wealthy men. My Lydia will no doubt marry someone just as wealthy as Mr. Darcy. She is nearly as pretty as Jane. With her happy personality, she will attract a handsome young man."

Mary is the eldest daughter at home. She has grown very close to Mr. Bennet and visit Jane often. Mr. Bennet has encouraged her to read for fun and information, not just sermons. Jane had helped her to dress better. Mary's looks and personality had changed; she is lovely with a pleasing personality. Mary was not aware of how pretty she was, but young men often looked and admired her.

Mr. Bennet saved Lydia. She tried to elope with Wickham. Mr. Bennet, with the help of Mr. Darcy, was able to retrieve Lydia before anyone knew Lydia was missing. Lydia cried for days, and she did not believe the horrible things Darcy said about Wickham. Mr. Darcy told Lydia about Wickham's debt. Wickham owed many of the businesses in town, and Sarah Jane was pregnant with Wickham's child. Wickham had two choices, go to debtor prison, or leave the country. Wickham leaves the country.

Mr. Bennet had stop them from going to dances and assemblies. He felt Kitty and Lydia needed to grow up. Mr. Bennet and Jane had worked with the girls, but Mrs. Bennet still had a lot of influence over the girls. They would go to Pemberley this spring to spend a month with Lizzy.

Mary could not wait to see Georgiana again. She visited Georgiana several times since Lizzy married Mr. Darcy. They had become good friends. Georgiana was the first, and only friend Mary had ever had. Mrs. Bennet insisted it was time for Mary to find a husband, but Mary was in no hurry to marry. She had learned to like herself, and she was happy. Mary wants to marry for love. She would be twenty this summer. She would stay with Lizzy after her family left.

Kitty and Lydia were not as loud as they once were, but they were still immature. Kitty spend more time improving her drawing skill, but she preferred reading novels. Lydia's sewing skills were excellent, but she only read when Mr. Bennet required her to read. Mrs. Bennet had convinced them their beauty and connections would guarantee them a wealthy husband. Mary was still Mrs. Bennet's least favorite.

"Kitty is getting tire of Lydia treatments and mother supporting her. Lydia takes Kitty things without asking, and her mother encourages her. Lydia has taken Kitty's new hair ribbons and new shawl. Kitty had plan to wear them to dinner at the Bingley. Mrs. Bennets ignore Kitty tears and tells Lydia how beautiful she looks in the wrap. These are the times Kitty found comfort with Mary. She cannot replace the shawl nor ribbons, but she offers Kitty one of her shawls and ribbon to borrow.

"You have grown to have a heart of gold like Jane."  
"Jane has taught me how to see the goods in the most negative things. I don't let Mother and Lydia's negative words hurt me. You have changed Mary. Not only your personality, but you are lovely. I, too, once believe you were dull and plain. Now I can see you have Lizzy facial features. You are just shorter. Lizzy's body is slenderer and taller to your shorter petite rounder body. You have a fuller breast like Jane."  
"Would you like to join me on my walks sometime, Kitty? I don't walk for hours like Lizzy, just short walks to clear my head and enjoy nature."  
"I would like that, Mary."

Jane had invited her whole family over for dinner. In conversation, Bingley had told of Mr. Darcy's younger brother coming home for Christmas. Lizzy had written Mr. Bennet and told him of the big surprise on Christmas day. Mary was also aware of Georgiana's brother coming back. "I was not aware Mr. Darcy had a younger brother."  
"Yes, Mrs. Bennet, he has been touring the Middle East for four years." Mrs. Bennet was already thinking of pairing one of her younger daughter with the younger brother.

"Would this brother depend on Mr. Darcy for support?"  
"No, Gerald owns his estate. It is still under lease. He will be staying with William and learning until he can take possession of his estate."  
"Is his estate huge?"  
"It is not big as Pemberley, but it a great bigger than Netherfield."  
"He must be quite wealthy like his brother."  
"He may be a second son, but he is very wealthy."  
"Is he dull like his brother?"  
"No, he was just the opposite of William in school."  
Mary can see her mother and two younger sisters smiling. Lydia wants new gowns. Mother, may I have a new dress to wear to Pemberley this April.

Jane wanted to help her sisters; she was afraid Lydia might be a more significant challenge than she could handle. "Lydia and Kitty, would you like to come over tomorrow after lunch."  
"Kitty can come, but Lydia and I will be busy at the dress shop."  
"Jane, I would like to come."  
"Excellent Kitty, I will be expecting you. If you have time, you can also come to Mary."  
"Thank you, Jane."

Later that night, Lydia come to Kitty's room. Kitty had taken Jane and Lizzy's old place. "I will be a Darcy. Mother and I am sure he will fall in love with me. Mother taking me to the dressmaker to start making new dresses to wear at Pemberley. I will let you come live with us, and maybe you will find a rich husband, Kitty."  
"How do you know if he will even want you?"  
"I am prettier than you and who would want plain old dull Mary."  
"Mary is not plain nor dull. It only your opinion that you are prettier than me."  
"You are just jealous of me. Mother has often said I was nearly as pretty as Jane."  
"You are just a spoil child, Lydia. You do not know how to care about anyone but yourself. I want to go to sleep, goodnight Lydia."

The next day Kitty goes with Mary to Jane. Mrs. Bennet and Lydia has already gone to the dress shop. She wants to make sure Lydia had several gowns completed to take to Pemberley. After breakfast, Mr. Bennet had gone to his study to write a letter to Lizzy. He wanted to warn, Lizzy about Mrs. Bennet and Lydia's illusion. Mr. Bennet was relieved to see only Lydia was planning to make fools of herself at Pemberley.

Mrs. Bennet had gone to brag of Lydia's possible marriage to Mr. Darcy's younger brother. "Mr. Darcy younger brother is home. Lizzy has requested I bring Lydia to meet him. He has a grand estate that is bigger than Netherfield. Once he sees my Lydia, no doubt he will want her. I am having several gowns made before we leave for Pemberley. The Darcys are among the richest family in England. I will have two daughters married to Darcys."  
"Why would Mr. Darcy select Lydia and not Mary or Kitty."  
"They are older."  
"A man like that would not want plain old dull Mary, and Kitty is pretty, but she is nothing compared to my Lydia. Mary would be lucky to obtain a widow or aging vicar."

Mary, Lydia, has spread all over town that she is going to meet Mr. Darcy's brother. She is sure; he is going to fall in love with her."  
"Kitty, anyone with some sense, should know that is a dream in Lydia head alone. When Lizzy invited her family to Pemberley, she had no knowledge Gerald Darcy would be at Pemberley. Mr. Darcy's brother knows nothing of Lydia."  
"Mother and Lydia both are silly. I don't know why I could not see it before, Lydia and mother are ridiculous people. I don't enjoy being with them."  
"You are growing up, and Lydia is very much still a child."

After dinner, Kitty is sitting in Mary's room. She was showing Mary some of her drawings. Lydia burst into the room. "The seamstress completed my gowns. I have several new gowns, slippers, ribbons, and a new shawl. You are not allowed to touch any of my new things, Kitty."  
With a sly grin, Mary compliment Lydia's new things. "You should look very lovely in your new gowns; I am sure Mr. Darcy's brother will fall head over in love with you."  
"I going to have such a wonderful life. Lydia skips out with her new gown."

"Do you think Mr. Darcy's brother will be attracted to Lydia?"  
"No, Kitty, I didn't want to hear her loud mouth accusing us of being jealous of her. It is going to be good to see Lizzy and Georgiana again."  
"I would like to get to know Georgiana better?  
"Once she sees how you have changed; she would be glad to add another sister to her list of friends."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 The Bennets come to Pemberley.

The day to leave for Pemberley had finally come. Mrs. Bennet and Lydia were beyond excited. Mary was riding with the Bingley. Mr. Bennet had to hear Mrs. Bennet and Lydia's constant chatter the whole way to Pemberley. Traveling to Pemberly took several days.

The coaches arrive at Pemberley, and the Darcys goes outside to greet the guests. "Gerald, are you sure you would not like to escape before they come in?" Curiosity made Gerald want to meet Elizabeth family, was the things said true about the Bennets?

Charles gets out the first coach and helps Jane with little Charles out first, and he next helps Mary out. Mr. Bennets help his wife and daughters out the coach. Lizzy greets her father and other sisters and mother. Lizzy introduces her family to Gerald Darcy, " Gerald, this is my father, Mr. Bennet, my mother Mrs. Bennet, my sister Mary, my sister, Catherine, that we call Kitty and My sister Lydia. My eldest sister, Jane, who is Charles's wife."  
Charles greets Gerald. "It been a long time Gerald since I seem you."  
"It been a long time since I been home."

Lizzy can see Mrs. Bennet and Lydia approaching Gerald. Darcy pushes Gerald into his office, and Lizzy and Mrs. Reynolds direct the guest to their room to rest. Georgiana has missed Mary, "I will show Mary to her room." Mary and Georgianna go to Mary's room to catch up on old times. The other guests go upstairs to rest. We eat dinner in about two hours.

Mrs. Bennet is making sure; Lydia dresses in one of the new dresses for dinner. Mrs. Bennet is not aware that Gerald would be at the opposite end of the table away from Mrs. Bennet and Lydia. When the party is seated, Mr. Bennet sees Lydia dress. It is cut low. Mr. Bennet cannot do anything but glare at his wife and youngest daughter.

Gerald looks around the table at Elizabeth's sisters. Jane sits and listens with a pleasant smile on her face; Kitty is staring at him with a dazed smile on her face. He could feel Lydia's eyes on him, waiting to wink and bat her eyes at him. Mary and Georgiana quietly talk among themselves.

After dinner, the men and women separate. Mr. Bennet goes up to Gerald Darcy, "I am asking you to please excuse my silly wife and daughter. I will try to stop them as much as possible while we are here."  
"I am sure after I show no interest, she will stop."  
"You do not know my wife and daughter." The men talked among themselves. Bingley and Gerald were in deep conversation when Mr. Bennet excused himself to go to the library to read before going to bed. The other men joined the women.

When Gerald enters the room, Mrs. Bennet and Lydia cut him off, "Mr. Darcy; this is my youngest daughter; she could not wait to meet you." Lydia is very close, giving him a view of what the low cut dress did not cover. He quickly excuses himself and walks up to talk with Bingley. Kitty has joined Georgiana and Mary, but he often catches her staring at him. Mary shows no interest in him. He is curious about her. He stands so he can get a good view of her. She is the shortest of the sisters. She has full lips, that needs no color. She has long eyelashes, honey-brown large eyes, and hair is a deep dark brown, whereas Lizzy's hair is a lighter brown. She has a beautiful full top. She likes reading and discussing books. He will watch her while she is at Pemberley.

The ladies entertain on the pianoforte and harps. Mary and Lizzy do a duet. While Georgiana, Kitty, and Jane play the pianoforte and two harps. Gerald often watches Mary. William has notice Gerald staring at Mary.

Lydia rushes up and insists they play something she can dance to, "That music is putting me to sleep. I feel like dancing." While Mrs. Bennet agrees with Lydia to play a lively tune to dance to, Gerald quietly slips from the room. Mary plays something Lydia likes. When Lydia turns around to seek Gerald, he has left the room. "Where is Mr. Darcy? I wanted to dance." Lydia starts her loud, whining cries, "I wanted to dance with Mr. Darcy, he went to his room. It's Mary fault. She should have played something I could dance to before Mr. Darcy left." The group break up and retire for the night.

Gerald Darcy goes out of his way to avoid Lydia. He eats breakfast earlier and stays away from the mansion. Lydia is becoming frustrated. "Mother, I have worn my prettiest gowns, and he has avoided me. During the day, he leaves the house, and after dinner, he goes to his room."  
"He is busy learning how to run his estate and retire early to rest but  
Sunday after church we are going to have a picnic." 

After everyone is in bed, Gerald goes to the library to read. He stayed in his room to avoid Lydia; he hears the door opening; Gerald quickly deaden the light; Gerald didn't want to be in a place alone with Lydia and is forced to marry the girl; he will leave the country first.

Two figures appear carrying candles, one with golden hair and the other with flowing brown hair. It's Mary and Georgianna, they have come for reading material. Instead of making himself known, he sits back and observes the two. They seemed to have been debating on some works by Shakespeare and had come to retrieve the book. Seeing her with her hair down and dress in her thin night ware, she was a beautiful woman with a curvy body to match. The moonlight from the window had given him an excellent form of her body. She certainly will invade his dreams tonight.

That night in bed, Lizzy had apologized for her family's behavior. "I am sorry, Gerald is constantly distributed by my mother and sister."  
"I had suggested he spend a few weeks in London. He decided to avoid and ignore Lydia. It is going to be quite hard to avoid her at the picnic Sunday. Gerald will not let Lydia compromise him. He is looking for the whole package like his brother has." He kisses his wife. He makes passionate love to her before going to sleep.

When Sunday comes, Lydia has dressed in one of the revealing gowns. Mr. Bennet approaches his daughter and demands she return to her room and change the dress to something appropriate to wear to church. At church, Gerald sits at the end of the pew with Georgiana sitting next to him and Mary sitting next to Georgiana.

After church at the picnic, Lydia is determinate to get Gerald's attention. Lydia walks over to where he is standing and engage him in conversation; he excuses himself and walks off from Lydia. He sees Georgiana and Mary strolling down a path; he joins them for a walk. Lydia is highly upset to see him walking with her sister.

May I join you, ladies? Georgiana and Mary agrees and precedes to walk down the path. Mary turn to Gerald, "Sir, I would like to apologize for my sister's actions. My mother and sister are quite silly. My silly mother has spoiled her; she is a very self-centered person." "Think nothing of it, Ms. Bennet; she will not get any encouragement from me, she will soon become disenchanted, Ms. Bennet. Georgiana tells me you like to read. I, too, like to read. I had wanted to join you and Georgiana in the library, but I did not want to impose."  
"You would not be imposing. It would be good to have another point of view."

"Brother, feel free to join us anytime you have time." They stop down by the lake and continue to discuss books they have read. He learns that Ms. Bennet not only was a reader, but she enjoyed the game of chess. "I think we should return to the group; it is late."

When the trio returns, Gerald is in the middle, and Georgiana and Mary is on each arm, it is obvious he is enjoying himself, and he is smiling. Lydia is boiling mad. Mr. Bennet approaches Lydia, "speak one angry word; you will spend the rest of the day in your room." Lydia is angry.

Mr. Bennet puts his foot down. He spoke with his wife and youngest daughter. They were to stop chasing Gerald Darcy; if they could not stop themselves, he would send them back to Longbourne. Lydia had thrown a fit and locked herself in her room.

The next day, Georgiana invite Mary and Kitty to a picnic. Lydia didn't want to go, Gerald and William were working in William's office. Gerald was home.

There is a beautiful spot near the lake. A lunch, books, and drawing supplies in the carriage. They had food to eat, books to discuss, and they plan to scatch, and paint landscapes. Lydia remained at home; she wanted to catch Gerald coming out of the office.

Lizzy sees Lydia in the hall near William's office, "Lydia, why you didn't go to the picnic with your sisters." "I did not feel well this morning." Lizzy knew Lydia was lying, "Lydia, Gerald wants to spend time with his family before he find a wife. You are annoying him, leave him alone." Lydia is angry, "you don't want to see me happy, you and Mr. Darcy is why Wickham is not with me. You and Mr. Darcy is why Gerald is avoiding me," Lydia leave Lizzy standing in the hallway.

Lizzy goes into the office, William and Gerald are working at the desk. Lizzy enters the office, and they both look up and greet Lizzy. "I ask Mrs. Reynolds to bring a tray in; the two of you have worked several hours without a break." She turns to Gerald, be careful Gerald, Lydia was in the hallway, I asked her to stop annoying you, father talked with Lydia, but Lydia is determinate to have you. Father is leaving next week taking mother and Lydia home; Kitty can travel back with Jane." 

"I will avoid Miss Lydia; your father will miss Pemberley library. Your father and other sisters are pleasant. Your marriage to William has benefit Georgiana with sisters. I plan to join Georgiana at the picnic,"

An hour later, William completes the work and closes the book. Gerald leaves the office, and Lydia stops him in the hallway. Before Lydia can say anything, he excuses himself, "I am on my way out, Miss Lydia." he goes to the stable for his horse and head toward the lake.

The girls are sitting and drawing when Gerald approaches the lake. "May I join you ladies, I come to spend time with my sister and my guests. I see Mrs. Reynolds packed a large lunch." "You may share our lunch; it is more than we can eat." "Thank you, Georgiana." They all sit and have lunch together, Gerald observe both sisters, Miss Kitty was the prettiest but lacking in maturity, She stared at him with a dreamy smile on her face, but Miss Mary looked out toward the lake.

He picks up Georgiana canvas, "Your painting has greatly improve over the years." "my art is nothing compared to Kitty's, let Gerald see your canvas, Kitty?" Kitty hands him her painting. "Georgiana is right; you are a very talented artist; this is beautiful." Kitty is too stunned to speak; she stares at him with a dreamy smile on her face.

Before he could ask to see her artwork, "sir, there is no reason to see my painting, I poorly painted some trees and flowers."

"Your artwork can be no worst than mine; my sister can verify that." Mary hesitatingly gives her canvas to him; she is embarrassed.  
He looks at Mary's artwork, it was not good, but it was fair. "Miss Mary, it is better than anything; I can paint." Thank you, sir."

They put their art artwork away, and they discuss books for the rest of the evening. Miss Mary was more at ease discussing books. She had read many of the same books he read, and the two of them dominated the discussion.  
They had not noticed the other two girls had walked away until Georgiana returns to informed them that it was getting late, they should return home. 

Lydia is in the yard with her family when she see Gerald riding along side the carriage; she is livid. The others in the yard see Lydia staring at the group coming from the picnic, Lydia is mad, but she remains quiet.

Lydia could not understand why Gerald was not attracted to her; she was prettier than her other three sisters. Mother had often told her, she was nearly as lovely as Jane. Mr. Darcy was the reason Gerald was ignoring her; he didn't like her because of Wickham. She must speak with Gerald before she left Pemberley.

Whenever Gerald was not hunting or in the game room with William and Charles, he would spend time with Georgianna and Mary. Others had started to notice also, and Lydia was not happy. When Lydia hears Kitty make the statement to Jane that Gerald seem to like Mary a lot, she was determined not to let Mary steal Gerald from her.

Lydia finally explored; Gerald had seemed Mary, walking to the flower garden with a book. Gerald follows Mary outside. Lydia approaches him in the yard to talk with him. Gerald quickly excuses himself and goes to the flower garden behind Mary. Lydia is angry; she goes to the flower garden. "Mary, you are trying to steal Mr. Darcy from me, you knew I wanted him." Mary is embarrassed, she leaves to go inside, but Lydia follow her. When Mary gets inside, Mrs. Bennet is in the hallway, "What is wrong, Lydia?" "Mary was in the flower garden with My Mr. Darcy; she is trying to steal him from me."

Mrs. Bennets join Lydia; she starts shouting at Mary. "I, too, have noticed how you try to lure Mr. Darcy from Lydia. You used your friendship with Georgiana to steal Mr. Darcy from Lydia." Others come out, including Mr. Bennet; Mary is so embarrassed she runs to her room in tears.

Mr. Bennet is quite angry with his foolish wife and daughter. Lydia and Mrs. Bennet knew Mr. Bennet was beyond mad "Lydia, go to your room and not leave it until told. You, Mrs. Bennet, I will see you upstairs. Jane and Lizzy go up to Mary's room. William pushes Gerald into the room with him. "William, I am so sorry this happen to Miss Mary. I never meant this to happen; I just wanted to spend time with Mary. I assure you, I never led Ms. Lydia to believe I had any feeling for her." William gives Gerald a drink. 

"You did not have to lead the girl on; the relationship was in her mind. Since the incident with Wickham, I think there's more to it than spoil. I think the girl mind does not work properly."  
"I agree with you, William. Since I have been at Netherfield, I have observed her. She never realize the danger Wickham had put her in."

"Now, Gerald, tell us what between you and Mary."  
"I don't know; she interests me. I want to get to know her better. I enjoy her company, but I am not ready for a courtship."

Jane and Lizzy go up to talk with Mary; Mary is sobbing in her pillow. Her sisters sit on the bed, "Mary, you should not be shame. Don't let mother and Lydia hurt you."

"I am not under the illusion that Mr. Darcy wants me; I am so embarrassed. I cannot bear to look him in the face. The others think I was fighting over Mr. Darcy."  
"No one thinks that Mary," Lizzy takes her sister by the arms and looks her in the eyes. "Mary, you have changed, do not let mother make you regress into the old Mary."  
"I don't think I can handle my mother right now; I need a separation from my mother.

"You can stay here for a while."  
"No, Lizzy, I would not want to be in the same house with Mr. Darcy."  
"Why don't you go and visit uncle Edward for a while? When you feel stronger and ready to face Mother and Lydia, you can come back."  
"I think; I would like that. You think father would let me go tomorrow?"  
"I will send him up."  
"Thank you, Lizzy and Jane."

When Mr. Bennet gets to his room where Mrs. Bennet is waiting, she knows he is angry. "You and Lydia have mange to embarrass us all again. Why would you think someone like Gerald Darcy would want Lydia? Like you, she has no sense." 

"Lydia is quite pretty. That is why Mr. Bingley married Jane."  
"Don't you dare compare Jane to Lydia, Jane is pleasant with a heart of gold. Like you, Lydia has no sense. You forget, I married you because you were my good friend Edward's sister, you were compromised by a soldier and would have been ruin if I had not married you. The route Lydia is going, she too will be compromised, but there will not be a fool like me to marry her. I thought she had learned her lesson after Wickham, but she has not. We will be leaving in a few days, and I want you nor Lydia to cause any more trouble." Mr. Bennet leaves the room.

In the hall, Lizzy and Jane is waiting to speak with Mr. Bennet. He follows them into Lizzy parlor. "Father, I would like to make a suggestion. This incident has hurt Mary. I don't want to see Mary regress into the old Mary. If she goes home with her mother and Lydia, she will suffer from mother and Lydia abuse; she may slip back to the old Mary."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"She wants to go live with Uncle Edward for a while. She wants to leave tomorrow morning; she is too embarrassed to face anyone."

"Nor would I want Mary to regress. I will let her go. I will go in to see her for a few minutes."

Mary did not come down for dinner. Gerald is concern and would like to see her but afraid it would just cause more trouble. After dinner, Georgiana and Kitty go up to see Mary; Mary's eyes are red and swollen. "Mary, I am so sorry for the awful things Lydia and mother said. No one believes anything they said."  
"Gerald wants you to know he is very sorry and ask for your forgiveness. He feels responsible." "This is not his fault, Georgiana."  
"Don't let them make you cry, Mary."

"I need a break from my mother. I am not going back to Longbourne."  
"Are you going to stay here?"  
"No, Georgiana, I am going to live with my Uncle Edward for a while."  
"Mary, I will miss you, don't think I can stand to be with Lydia and mother. I cannot believe I was just as silly as Lydia."  
"I am glad to see you are growing up, Kitty." 

The next morning, Mary, things are load to make the trip to the Gardner's home. Gerald stands at the hall window; he watches as Mary board the coach to leave. Gerald feels a sense of loss to see the girl go. He would like to have spent more time with Mary; he wants to see her again.  
She says her goodbyes to her father. "I will miss our chess games."  
"Edward is a fine player. He will welcome a chess player in the house."  
She says her goodbyes to her sisters and Georgiana. "I will write you, Georgiana." She hugs each of her sisters, she boards the coach and leaves Pemberley.

A few days later, the Bennets and Bingleys return home. Lydia was quieter, but she had not changed. She had bragged to all her friends that she would be engaged to Mr. Gerald Darcy when she returned. Kitty wanted less to do with Lydia; she had formed a friendship with Georgiana. 


	7. Chapter 7 Gerald goes to London

**To my readers**

**Ephesians 4:29**

**Let no corrupting talk come out of your mouths, but only such as is good for building up, as fits the occasion, that it may give grace to those who hear. **

Proverbs 11:9

**With his mouth the godless man would destroy his neighbor, but by knowledge the righteous are delivered. **

James 3:8

**But no human being can tame the tongue. It is a restless evil, full of deadly poison.**

Part 7 Gerald Goes to London

The family leasing Gerald estate leaves the estate, middle of May. Gerald spends the rest of May interviewing the employees that remained and new employees. He hires some new needed workers to replace the ones that left. The mansion is in good condition, but there were some changes he wants to make. H asks for Georgiana and Lizzy's help.

Gerald immediately moves in and gets to know the people working for him and their jobs. He let them know he is a fair employer and will pay decent wages. He expects them to do their jobs. If there is a problem, feel free to come to him. " I will judge no one without a fair hearing." He will respect them, and he expects them to respect him.

Lizzy and Georgiana come with William to help. They work with Gerald housekeeper, Mrs. Weaver, to make changes to some of the rooms. "Gerald, there is no need to make a lot of major changes to have a new wife come in and change it again. With the help of Mrs. Weaver, we will make sure the rooms are sufficient for guests."

William and Lizzy spend several weeks with Gerald, but Georgiana plans to stay until the middle of July. He will leave to go to London middle of July; he intends to live at William's home in London. Gerald has business with his lawyer, and Gerald plans to purchase his own London home. He wants to socialize while he is in London. He knew Mary was in London, but he wants to see and meet other young ladies.

Georgianna is living with her brother Gerald until he leaves for London. "I have missed years of my little sister live, but it was necessary to leave. I wish I had not stayed so long. I needed to find out who I was and to grieve my parents' death. To do that, I needed to leave England. I need people to see me, not my heritage, sometimes having too much given is not good. Now enough about me, I want to hear about my sister."

"I too had my demons, Gerald. I was very lonely; I didn't have friends. After you left, William enroll me in a good girl's school, but I was so shy, I didn't make friends. I was miserable. I finally convince William to let me come home; he hired Tudors. The only other girls I came in contact with were servant's children. I wanted to interact with them, but they only knew how to serve me. Two years ago, I had a companion, Ms. Young. She was very nice to me. I believed she was truly my friend; she suggested we go to the shores and stay a month for the summer. I beg William to let me go. I was not aware she was Wickham's friend. I didn't know William and Wickham had a dispute. I knew nothing of his true character."

"When we got to house at the shores, George start to show up. He saw me on the beach. We talk, and Ms. Young invited him over for dinner. After that, he started to come quite often. George would spend time with me. After a few weeks, he declared he was losing his heart to me. I, too, believed I felt something for him. Ms. Young seem to be happy for me and encouraged it. Only after several weeks, he asked to marry me. I wanted to ask William, but he said William would never give his permission, but if we were already married, he would have to accept it. I told him I would marry him at the end of the week. Ms. Young nor I was aware of, but the housekeeper had sent an express to William. William and Richard came before we were married."

"I wanted to marry George, but when William said George would not receive a cent of my dowry, George said some very hurtful words about me. George admitted he did not love me; he just wanted my dowry. I was in tears; Richard grabbed George and escorted him outside. William fired Ms. Young; Richard came back in. His knuckles were red and bruise. William blame himself, and I was so ashamed, I withdrew even more. I could have caused a scoundrel eloping with George; I blamed myself."

"A few months afterward, I met Lizzy. I knew William had feelings for her when he stayed at Netherfield. William has never mentioned any woman to me before Lizzy. He had spoken of her in several letters. I met her a few months later when she came to tour Pemberley with her Uncle and Aunt; I instantly liked her. I knew she would make the perfect sister. With her help, I was able to understand; I had made a simple mistake. At fifteen, I was still quite naive. She has been everything I desired in a sister. It was after Williams married Lizzy that I got to know her other sisters. I liked Jane even before the marriage; she was pleasant and kind. Her sister Mary liked music and played the pianoforte, but Mary was so quiet and shy. She wore dark-colored clothes and wore her hair in a tight bun. The youngest two were very loud and silly like their mother."

"I got to know Mary better when they came to Pemberley for Christmas. Mary dressed better, but she was still quite shy. The youngest two were a little quieter. Lizzy and Jane had always been close. Lizzy wanted to spend time with Jane, and two youngest sisters were together. I took Mary to see my new pianoforte, and we shared music and started a friendship. We start to write to each other, and I invited her to spend spring with me at Pemberley."

"It is good you have sisters and friends."  
"I do hope I can be close to my future sister."  
"I have not found that person. But, I am almost sure you will be just as close to her as you are with William wife."  
"Will you be looking for a wife this July when you go to London."  
"I will go to some socials, but there are no guarantees, I will find someone. It takes time to find the right person. I am not looking for a pretty face but someone that share my same interest. If I am going to spend the rest of my life with her, we should have some common interests. I will purchase a home in London; I can stay when I have business to transact in London. I prefect living at my country estate."

"I received a letter from Aunt Catherine. She wants to see me."  
"What would Aunt Catherine want?"  
"I have no idea Georgiana, but I informed her I would come to London in a few weeks. Whatever it is, I will find out then."  
"Anne is still not married; I hope she won't try to push Anne off on you. She still resents Lizzy because Williams did not chose Anne."  
"I am afraid Anne could not be my wife either. Anne is frail; she will need a nurse for the rest of her life."

**II**

Mary arrives at Uncle Edward's home with a letter from her father. Edward is surprised to see Mary but glad to have her come. Edward and Marianne is her favorite Uncle and Aunt. She adores her little cousins. "I have come to live with you for a while, Uncle. I hope it would not be an inconvenience."  
"No, you always welcome in my home." Her Aunts shows her to her room.  
"You have grown to be such a lovely young woman. It is going to be nice having someone in the house I can talk with, instead of the children. While Edward is at work and children are with the governess, we can spend some time in town."  
"I would like that, Aunt Marianne."

Mary enjoys staying with the Gardners. The Gardner's kids adore Mary. She misses home, but she was not ready to return home. Mary and Marianne takes the kids to the park. "It is good to have you here. During the day, Edward is at work.

At the park, Little Hannah goes off to pick flowers and the boys go near the water to look for frogs. Mary sat on the bench with Marianne and watches the children. Little Hannah brings Mary flowers, and James and Edward bring their frogs for Mary to see, like Lizzy, she didn't fear the little creatures. "We must leave; the children need to rest before dinner."  
"I have a chess match with Uncle Edward after dinner."  
Mary is not aware that Gerald is coming to London.

Mary receives several letters from Georgiana, Kitty, and her father. She plans to stay a few more weeks and return home. She was going to the museum with the Edwards today. Uncle Edward had taken off to go with the family. She could not understand why her mother was so different from her brother. Her mother was foolish, and Uncle Edward was a smart businessman. "Mary, you know there is no rush to leave. My husband has enjoyed having a chess player in the house."  
"I am enjoying myself. I was so embarrassed and sad when I came. My mother and sister can make me so angry."  
"Mary, you must not let it bother you. Lydia will stop once she sees it does not bother you."

**III**

The following week, Gerald drops Georgiana off at Pemberley and precedes to London. The staff at Darcy's house was ready when he arrives. Gerald goes to his room. He would have a quiet dinner at home and see his lawyer tomorrow morning. Gerald writes a message to the Fitzwilliams, letting them know of his location. The next morning, he goes to take care of business with his lawyer. After business with the lawyer, the next stop is White Street Club. It was four years since he visited the place, there were some faces he recognizes some he did not. Old associates greet him, "is that you, Gerald Darcy?"  
"Yes, it is." Lord Hays was a friend from his youth. Others greeted him. Lord Hays invites him to his table to have drinks with his party. "I heard you were in the Middle East somewhere."

"Yes, I did travel to the Middle East and a few other places. I came home last Christmas. I have taken possession of my estate. I come to London to take care of some legal affairs."  
"After you left, many of our old associates settle down and now married with children."  
"Yes, my brother has married and has a son."

"You must come over for dinner. I will check with my wife. I will send a correspondent to Darcy's house. I must let the other know you are back in town."

It was good to see and talk with his old friends. He has a few more drinks and leaves for home. He has a note from his Aunt Ellen; she wants him to come to dinner tomorrow. Most of his friends were married. It was time for him to find a wife; he would go to some of the socials before returning home.

He thought of Mary, but he would not approach her, he cause enough harm. It was his fault, her silly mother and sister verbally attacked Mary at Pemberley. He would not contact Mary unless he were seriously considering a courtship.

The next afternoon, several correspondents is on his desk. He goes to several homes and socials. It did not take long before word got around; he was in town. He sure many of the homes will have daughters or sisters that were hoping to catch his eye. He will not commit before getting to know them better. He also received a letter from his Aunt Catherine; she wants to come to chat with him in a few days. He has no idea what Aunt Catherine wants. He goes to read until time to dress for dinner at his uncle's house.

Gerald has gone to dinner at the Fitzwilliams. "I hear you have moved to your estate."  
"Yes, uncle, I have, and I have come to town to take care of some legal affairs and purchase a townhouse."  
"I do hope you plan to enjoy some of the socials."  
"Yes, aunt, and I plan to attend the theater as well."  
"You are living in that large home alone; it might be time you think about finding someone to share that large home. You are a handsome young man well connected. I'm sure there are still quite a few ladies, miss their chance with you brother will like to be a Darcy."

"I am not looking for someone who wants me for my last name; I don't want some brainless tart that talks fashion and entertainment daily. Like my father and brother, I have no desire to spend time in London among the Ton. I want someone to provide intelligent entertainment at home."It was good seeing his family, the Fitzwilliam.

Throughout the week, he goes to several dinner parties. Most had daughters or sisters that were hoping to catch his eye. Out of the three dinner parties, he meets three young ladies, one was too old, one was brainless, and the other one was plain. There will be a social in a few days; there will be a more extensive selection of ladies at the social.

The next day is Friday, and Aunt Catherine is coming after lunch. He can not wait to see what Aunt Catherine wants so important to discuss with him. He answers some of the correspondence on his desk until Aunt Catherine arrives at the house.

The butler comes to inform him Lady Catherine has come. He goes to greet his Aunt. "Aunt Catherine and Anne, it is good to see you. How are you, Anne? You are looking well."

"Anne's health has improved." throughout the visit, she speak of Ann's good qualities. Anne only speak when spoken to her. "Gerald, you need to think about settling down. You need a wife in that house. It's time you marry."  
"I will actively start to look for a wife."  
"I have taken care of that for you; I think Anne will make you a good wife."

Gerald is not able to speak. "Your fool brother passed Anne up for that little country harlot."  
"Like my brother, I too will pass Anne; this conversation is over."  
"You are just a bigger fool as your brother."  
"Good Day, Aunt Catherine;the butler will see you out." Gerald leaves the room.

Throughout the week, Gerald goes to a few more dinner parties, none of the ladies interest him. The big social was coming up; debutantes will be at the social. Gerald will get a chance to see most of the eligible women. He was hoping to find at least three or four that interest him. He will visit each of them and make a selection. She did not have to be beautiful, but at least have a pleasant face and have some intelligent.

The night of the social, he is aware he has the attention of quite of few of the debutantes at the social. Several mothers come up to him with their daughters; some are just as silly as Mrs. Bennet; they are loud with giggling daughters. He signed several of the ladies' dance cards. He signed no one card more than once. He did not want to give anyone the wrong impression. The first girl he dances with talked the whole dance of how much she liked coming to town. The next girl speak very little when asked did she like to read. She said she didn't like books but enjoyed painting. The next girl wanted to know if his estate was biggest as Pemberley and would he give many parties. Some were self-centered and spoil. By the end of the night, there were only two that he would call on after the dance. By the end of the night, he was ready to go home and sleep.

A few days after the social, he calls on Ms. Green and Ms. Wilcox. The day he comes to Ms. Green home. Miss Green is pretty. She has blue eyes and blond hair. After dinner she plays the piano, she plays reasonably well. He is allowed to walk with her in the garden. He talks with her. He discovered that the books she loves to read are romance novels. She speaks of nothing but entertaining in her home in London. When he gets back in, Lord Green wanted to see him in his private room. He tried to seal the deal by revealing his daughter large dowry. He thanks the family and left. He had no desire to come back.

A few days later, he called on Ms. Wilcox. When asked if she likes to live in the country, she admits she didn't want to be isolated from her family and friends. When her family was at their estate in the country, they have several families at their estate. She read a variety of books, but she mostly read at night to help her fall asleep. She told Gerald a few years ago, she danced with William, and he called on her a few days later. It was apparent; she was one of the many that wanted to marry his brother. Gerald ruled out Ms. Wilcox.

Gerald had received a letter from Georgiana; she misses him. She was wondering if he found that particular person. She wants to come so she could spend time with Mary. Yes, Mary was in London. He thought of Mary. He will not visit Mary until he was sure.  
Gerald was in London for over a month with no luck of finding someone he might consider to court. After several weeks of dinner parties and socials, he was home reading a good book. It was time to return home; Gerald decides to come back next year. Before going back home, he goes to White Street Club; he greets some of his old friends. It was good seeing and talking with his old friends, but it was time to leave London. Before he could get up to go, cousin James enter the club. "Gerald, you still in town? Gerald joins James at his table. "Mother's said you were possibly looking for some eligible young lady to settle down and marry. Have you found any possibilities?" James calls for a bottle for the table.

"No, James and I am thinking about leaving London. James starts to laugh; you are very much like your brother. Of all the wealthy and well connected ladies that was after him, he found his match in a little small town. She was the daughter of a country squire. She is neither wealthy nor well connected; he is pleased with her. I have one of the spoil tart from the Tons, and I am not so happy and has a mistress. You might be looking in the wrong place." He has a few more drinks and head for home.

After Gerald gets home, he thinks about what James has said. Why was he wasting his time looking? Mary possesses all the qualities he requires. Mary was staying with her uncle. He knew the street he lived on; he would find her. He did want to see her again; maybe she is his destiny. She wasn't around that silly mother; this would be an excellent chance to get to know her.

The next day, Gerald heads for the Gardner's home. Mary is not aware Gerald is coming over; she is in the parlor with her Aunt. The housekeeper informs them there is a caller for Ms. Bennet. She directs Gerald into the room. Mary is surprised to see Mr. Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, I am surprised to see you."  
"I hope I did not come at an inconvenience time."  
"No, Mr. Darcy, we were just having a little chat in the parlor, please join my niece and me." Mary makes the introduction. "Aunt, this is Mr. Gerald Darcy, Mr. Darcy's brother. Mr. Darcy, this is my Aunt, Marianne Gardner."

"I met Ms. Bennet at my brother's house; I never got to tell you how sorry I was."  
"It was not your fault what happen; my sister and mother is ridiculous." "Mr. Darcy, my sister in law, don't need encouragement to be foolish. You done nothing wrong."  
He turns to Mary, "I would like to call on you some time while you are in London. I enjoyed our book discussion. I purchase several books since I been in London. I want to share with you. I will also be purchasing books for my library; I would appreciate your opinion." Gerald spends a delightful afternoon with Mary and her Aunt. He has been invited to dinner the following night to meet her uncle.

Gerald was quite pleased with Mary. He was looking forward to seeing her the next night at dinner; she was everything he desired in a woman. He cared less that her uncle was in trade. Her Aunt was a delightful woman; she was from Derbyshire, near his home. She remembers his father and mother. He will ask to take Mary to the theater to see one of Shakespeare's plays. Without her foolish mother, he could get to know her.

Gerald has come to dinner at the Gardner; they are a delightful family. They have three adorable children. Mr. Gardner may be in trade, but he did not lack in intelligent. He was enjoying Mary's family; Mary was much more relax and open; she smiles much more. He could never become tired of looking and listening to her; she was enchanting. Mary and Mrs. Gardner plays the pianoforte and song. Gerald had the best evening since he been in London. Before leaving, Mary and the

Gardner are invited to the theater Friday night. Mary was proving to be everything he wanted in a woman.

The night of the theater, he comes for Mary and her family. Mary was breathtaking in a red gown. There were no doubts; he will ask her for a courtship before she leaves London. At the theater, there were many wondering who the young lady was with Gerald Darcy. She was not a classic beauty, but she was pretty. Mary was very thrilled to see play. Gerald watches Mary instead of the stage.

After the first half, everyone had come out for refreshments. There were many wondering who the young lady with Gerald Darcy. James was at the theater. When asked who was the young lady with his cousin, she is William Darcy's sister in law. James walks over to greet the party with Gerald. He knows the Gardners and Mary. With a smile, James greets the Gardner and Mary. With a sly grin, he whispers to Gerald. "I see you have decided to follow in your brother's footsteps." The way Gerald was smiling, it was apparent, he had given up the hunt. He has made a selection.

**IV**

A few days later, Georgiana receives a letter from Gerald. The letter reveals why his Aunt wanted to see him and his visit to his Aunt and Uncle home. He tells of old friends and the many socials and dinners. The past week he has visited Mary several times, and he has taken her to the theater. Georgiana is elated. She was hoping for a courtship between her brother and best friend. When Georgiana come to lunch, she was bubbling with excitement. Her brother and Lizzy can see the excitement on Georgiana's face. "What is it, Georgiana?"

"I received a letter from Gerald; I think he found someone." She has William attention.  
"If he wrote Georgiana, he must be seriously considering her."  
"You think so, Lizzy?"  
"It is a strong possibility. Who is the girl, Georgenes?"  
With a big smile on her face, "Mary!"  
"Mary!"

"Yes, he has gone to visit her several times, and he took her to the theater."

A few days later, Mr. Bennet receives a letter from Edward. Mary saw a Mr. Gerald Darcy quite often. He has taken her to the theater, the museum, and book store. Gerald has invited them to dinner and has eaten at their house several times. He was sure before Mary leaves, he will ask for a courtship.

Gerald has to return home, but before he leaves, he asks Mary for a courtship, and Mary agrees. Mr. Gardner gives his blessing for Mr. Bennet. He had informed Mr. Bennet that the young man might ask for a courtship. Mr. Bennet's response was if he asks, he has his blessing. There was no need for Gerald to ride to Meryton for Mr. Bennet's consent. Gerald would write Charles and ask to accommodate him while he court Mary.

He was planning to travel to Netherfield last week of September. William, Georgiana, and Charles has received letters. "It seems my brother will be courting your sister. He plans to stay with Charles while he courts Mary."  
"My goodness, I don't know how my mother and sister going to reacted to this."  
"Georgiana is elated; she wants to go to Netherfield with Gerald. She will have to ask her brother."

Gerald will only be home a few weeks before going to Meryton. He will be living at Netherfield until the middle of November. If everything goes as planned. He will ask Mary to marry him and set a date and return home middle of November and have Christmas with his brother. When he gets home, there is a letter from Georgiana inviting him to Pemberley. He makes the necessary arrangement with his staff and Steward. He informs his team, he will be away for about two months. The week before he leaves for Meryton, he will go to Pemberley.

Gerald has come to Pemberley, "how was your trip to London?"  
"It has not changed; most of my associates have families. The women of the Ton are the same; none interest me. My Aunt Catherine is quite ridiculous. She wants me to marry Anne. I have nothing against Anne, but she never be a good wife for me."  
"I felt the same way. Before Georgiana asks, she wants to go to Netherfield with you."  
"I don't know how Mrs. Bennet and Lydia are going to react when they find out I am courting Mary. I expect them to be quite irrational. Not only do I plan to court Mary, but I plan to ask for her hand in marriage before I leave Meryton."  
"You are that sure Mary is the one."  
"I think I knew it the first day I met her. When introduced, she only glance in my direction and turned her attention back to Georgiana. She sparked an interest in me that day."

Georgiana is heartbroken; she is not going to Meryton. Gerald leaves alone, heading toward Meryton. He would love to have had Georgiana with him, but he was not sure if Mr. Bennet would be able to control the foolish wife and daughter.

** V**

The Bennet has returned home. Lydia was a quitter, but she has not changed. She bragged to all her friends that she would be engaged to Mr. Gerald Darcy. Kitty wanted even less to do with Lydia when they returned. She had formed a friendship with Georgiana, and she had agreed to exchange letters. She has promised Lizzy that, with the help of Jane, she would work on her manners.

Lydia is relating to everyone that Mr. Darcy's brother was not worth marrying. He was not handsome, and he probably has spent all his money and was living off his brother. He was not good enough for her. Mrs. Bennet is going along with the story. Kitty didn't like the lies Lydia was saying about Mr. Darcy, but she was afraid to dispute it. She was scared of the ill-treatment she would suffer from Mother and Lydia.

Kitty has gone to Jane; she tells Jane what Lydia is saying about Mr. Darcy's brother. "She knows right from wrong. She chooses to be deceitful. I am glad to see you know the things Lydia does are wrong. You are truly maturing."  
"Thank you, Jane. I am glad you are nearby. I have a sister, I can visit, I miss Mary, but I know if Mary had come home, Mother and Lydia would have been very cruel to her. I don't think Mary was aware of it. But I think Mr. Darcy's brother had started to grow feelings for Mary."  
"Mary seems to has qualities that interest Mr. Darcy. Mary and Mr. Darcy both liked books. Beauty might attract a man, but there are certain qualities that most men look for in a woman when choosing a wife. I don't know if Mr. Darcy will choose Mary for a wife, but they did seem to share a certain interest."

Kitty returns home to Lydia, loud whining. Lydia is complaining again, "Mother, Kitty has changed. She does not want to spend time with me anymore."

"Kitty, Lydia is your sister."  
"Lydia does nothing but belittle me in front of her friends. She takes my things without asking."  
"Kitty, I borrow your things, and my friends just like me better, and you are jealous. Since you been writing Georgiana, you don't want to be with me anymore. You are no fun; you try to act prim and proper like that snotty Georgiana. I have noticed you even been writing Mary. You think you are better me."

"Kitty, Lydia is your sister, and I expected you to treat her like a sister. I, too, have noticed. I guess you think by sticking your nose up like Georgiana Darcy, you going to get you a wealthy husband. Georgiana is the reason why Lydia is not engaged to Mr. Darcy. She pushed him toward plain Mary because Mary was her friend. You don't have the beauty Lydia have; you are jealous of Lydia."

"I am not jealous of Lydia; Mr. Darcy never wanted Lydia. He wanted Mary because she is pretty and smart. I hope he marries her. No one wants a silly wife. You only care for Lydia." Kitty runs from the room in tears. Mr. Bennet's door was open, and he has heard the whole thing. Lydia needs to separate from her mother. If left with her mother's influence, she will cause an embarrassment. It will ruin his other two daughters; no decent man would want to marry them. He would find the right school to take Lydia.

A new vicar has come to Meryton; he is a tall, well-built man but not handsome. He is thirty-five years old. Everyone is anxious to meet the new vicar. It is the talk of the town. Mrs. Bennet cannot wait to inform Mr. Bennet. At the dinner table, she lets Mr. Bennet know there is an eligible man in Meryton. "I think we should send for Mary, the new vicar in town is single."  
"Has the new vicar requested to see Mary?"  
"No, how would he know of Mary."  
"Why would I send for Mary?"  
"Mary will turn twenty next months; she needs a husband."  
"Mary will come home the first week of September as planned. I will not request her home."

Kitty and Maria go to Jane to visit. Lydia has called Maria plain; it hurts Maria's feeling. Lydia and her other silly friends laugh, Maria. Jane was showing Kitty how to run a home. Mrs. Bennet was too busy, gossiping. One-day, Kitty will marry and have a home of her own. She was teaching Kitty proper behavior for a young woman. Jane and Lizzy often visit the Gardners, and Marianne taught them adequate etiquette for a young lady. Mrs. Bennet knew how to manage a home, but she lacked when it came to proper behavior.

"Jane, Lydia is getting wilder, and mother is doing nothing to control it. Lydia two friends are flirts. I am afraid Lydia might cause a scandal. Mary and I will be ruin. It would ruin our chances of finding husbands."  
"Father is working on that now. You are not to tell Lydia, but father is looking for a good strict school to send Lydia to. Lydia's only hope is to separate her from their mother."

Many homes with daughters invite the vicar to dinner. After church Mrs. Bennet waits to greet the vicar, she wants him to come to dinner. If Mary come home, Kitty would do just fine. She has invited the vicar for dinner. She will let him know that she has a daughter

that will come back in soon weeks.

Everyone knew except Mrs. Bennet and Lydia that Mary is courting Gerald Darcy. Mr. Bennet told Kitty, she agreed not to tell Lydia.  
Mrs. Bennet has made a point of it to speak of Mary every time she saw the vicar. "She is a very religious girl. She reads sermons and only religious book." The vicar was interested; she will make a good vicar wife. She was religious and dress simple. Mrs. Bennet has invited the vicar to dinner the week Mary returned.

The day Mary arrives home, Mr. Bennet and Kitty are ecstatic to see her. Mrs. Bennet and Lydia has a sly smile on their faces. Mrs. Bennet has invited the vicar over to see Mary. Kitty goes up to the room with Mary; she wants to talk privately with Mary. "I knew Mr. Darcy favorited you when we were at Pemberley; I am glad for you. I fear Mother and Lydia are planning something. She has invited the vicar over; she has spoken of you many times with the vicar. He thinks you are available; he is not handsome, and he a rigorous person that never smiles. No one has told them that you are courting Gerald Darcy. Father wants to wait until Gerald comes. Lydia is not going to be happy. She told everyone Mr. Darcy was not handsome but very plain, and he didn't have money and depended on his brother."

The next day is Mary's birthday; Jane gives Mary a birthday dinner, and Mary receives several gifts from her family. She has received a box from Pemberley that has William, Lizzy gift, and Georgiana gift. They see the book Gerald sends, but not the diamond necklace. Mary, thanks them all for a nice birthday.

Mary is not aware the vicar is to come to dinner on Sunday. When he sees Mary, she is not unattractive but quite lovely. She has a beautiful voice. He would be a lucky man to have her. Unlike her youngest sister, she carried herself well and had a gentle smile. He was looking forward to going to dinner. After church, he comes over to greet the Bennets. Mrs. Bennet makes a point to introduce Mary to him.  
I look forward to seeing you at dinner tonight. Vicar is looking at Mary. When he walks off, Lydia loudly tells Mary, "he likes you, Mary."

Mary turns to Lydia, "the vicar has never met me and knows nothing of me."

When the vicar comes to dinner, he is seated next to Mary. Whenever he tries to engage Mary in conversation, Mary is polite and answer his questions and continues to eat her dinner, showing the vicar no particular interest. After dinner, Mrs. Bennet insists Mary play the pianoforte. Mary knows what Mrs. Bennet is trying to do. After she plays the pianoforte, she excuses herself before the vicar can ask for a walk in the garden. "Please excuse me. I have a headache and will retire early." Mary leaves the room. Mrs. Bennet is not happy.

The following week, Mrs. Bennet invites the vicar over twice in one week. It is making Mary very uncomfortable. Mr. Bennet decides it is time to put a stop to it. Mr. Darcy will be arriving in a week. Mr. Bennet goes to see the vicar. "I need to speak to you, sir. I am not sure if you are aware of it or not, but I have a ridiculous wife. I believe she is leading you to believe that my middle daughter Mary is available and have an interest in you. My daughter met a young man last spring at her sister's home. My youngest daughter wanted the young man's attention; he desired my middle daughter. She became jealous and angry. My silly wife and daughter embarrassed my daughter. I sent her to London to live with my brother in law. He persuaded her in London and asked for a courtship. I have given the young man my blessing, he will be here next week to start courting my daughter. My wife and younger daughter is not aware of it. I am sorry my wife used you to annoy Mary. Her heart belongs to another."

"I understand. Mary is a lovely girl and a fine catch for any man."  
"I wish my youngest daughter would become more sensible. She has nearly cause an embarrassment already; I cannot control her. Her silly mother has spoiled her. I plan to send her to school; I need to separate Lydia from her mother."

When Mrs. Bennet ask the vicar to come to dinner, he refuse her invitation. Mrs. Bennet is not pleased; she thinks he will not accept any more requests because Mary shows no interest. "You are twenty years old. I tried to help you. The vicar has lost interest. There are no other interested in you."  
Mr. Bennet stops her. "I spoke with the vicar. I didn't want him to get his hopes up."  
"Why would you run off the only man that was interested in Mary?"  
"A gentleman is already courting Mary. He spent time with Mary in London. I gave Edward my permission to give the young man my blessing. He will be here in a few days. He will be living at Netherfield."  
"Who wants Mary?" Mary smiles.  
"You will find out in a few days."


	8. Chapter 8 To my readers

Thank you!

No one perfect

Let him who is without sin **cast the first stone**.

Please, I am trying to encourage you. But, there are such glaring grammar and educational **errors** it is difficult to follow your plot. I will give you an example. A person who is a personal teacher is a tutor, not a Tudor. A Tudor is a person of a particular bloodline who is related to English royalty of the 16th century. (Google War of the Roses). If I were to grade a paper with these particular types of errors, they would not pass a composition class. If nothing else, you need to realize and correct your errors.  
Writing for fun is an excellent way to improve writing skills. Being able to communicate effectively anything, not just technical writing, is an important and necessary skill. I encourage you to continue.

You have written that you do not want help with your writing and I can appreciate this but can I suggest that you read your chapters out loud before posting or better still as you most likely write as you speak, have one of you friends read to you.This might help you with the flow of your chapters. Also with some words that are wrong, I know spell check only picks up wrong spelling and not wrong words so proof readingwill help. Keep writing your story as we are doing our best to follow it and if you really want to write and I hope that you do, please do not be too stubborn or too proud to ask for or accept help. This is how we all learn.

:As others have said your sentence structure as well as your grammar is so bad it worse than aten year old child. You claim to be a native English speaker, being from the US, but not a writer, something we can all agree with in our attempt to read and understand what you have written. This is not an easy task when much of it is a series of disjointed sentences, which jump around from place to place and nonsensical situations.

error; two fused sentences, add punctuation

writing, add comma

this, add comma

you replace with your

This unclear antecedent- who or what

also, add a comma

so, add a comma

proofreading not proof reading

it, add a comma

This unclear antecedent

said, add a comma

well, add a comma

ten-year-old add hyphen

within not with in


End file.
